Provide facilities with the capability of holding and maintaining forty chimpanzees of various ages. Provide an isolated area for holding chimpanzees involved in experiments with chemical carcinogens. Provide support services that will include exemplary housing quarters; part of a primate facility housing a total of 600 primates, approximately 200 of which are chimpanzees; expert veterinary care; and the availability of experts to administer carcinogens and x-irradiation. Test animals and controls will be cared for and monitored by experienced veterinary and medical staff. Provide support laboratory services that will include hematology, surgery, clinical chemistry, pathology, and endocrinology. Maintain all records on test animals and transmit them regulary to the NCI Project Officer. Implement biohazard procedures to insure the protection of personnel involved in these studies. Safety measures will include those prescribed for handling chemical carcinoges as well as oncogenic viruses.